


Great news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Fantastic some would even say.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271
Kudos: 3





	Great news

Our story starts in Neville and Luna Longbottom's house.

Luna asked, "Have you read the Prophet yet?"

Neville shook his head.

Luna thrust into his hands and grinned. "Look, it says Lorcan and Lysander are going to be given some sort of award for their line of potions."

Neville scanned the article and grinned. "This is great news. Our sons, famous potion makers."


End file.
